1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video doorbell system, and more particularly, to a video doorbell system and a related power supply adjusting method capable of matching any doorbell without constraint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a doorbell circuit system in the prior art. The conventional doorbell circuit system 50 includes a power supply 52, a doorbell 54 and a camera 56. The doorbell 54 and the camera 56 are electrically connected to the power supply 52 in series connection for establishing the circuit system. Energy acquirement of the camera 56 is affected by electric consumption of the doorbell 54; for providing sufficient energy to the camera, the doorbell 54 is short-circuited and the camera 56 can acquire full energy of the power supply 52 for complete operation. However, alternative of the doorbell 54 and the camera 56 does not conform to consumer's demand, and design of a doorbell system capable of keeping function of the doorbell and the camera is an important issue in the related industry.